Four Seasons
by AestheticBreezyDoll
Summary: This is the sequel to Your World, though it could read as it is. A while after their marriage, Yuuri has become quite used to Wolfram’s ways. He loves the guy, just as he is and would do anything for him. And I’m pretty sure Wolfram does, too. Yuuram Yaoi


**Four Seasons**

**By: Aesthetic Breezy Doll**

This is the sequel to Your World, though it could read as it is. A few days after their marriage, Yuuri has become quite used to Wolfram's ways. What can he say? He loves the guy, just as he is and would do anything for him. And I'm pretty sure Wolfram does, too. Yuuram Yaoi

I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this. It's just that it took some time for us to get a phone line and if I could have, I would have applied for one myself but I don't have the papers and stuff. I tried to upload it through the internet café but they didn't allow cd's or flash drives to be used so I couldn't upload it. Excuses, excuses, excuses; I know but it's the truth and I'm really sorry.

Anyway, moving on.

There are twelve months in a year and those twelve months are divided into four seasons. This story shows their first happy year as a married couple.

My 3rd fanfic (but it's the fourth _posted_ fanfic)! This story's quite fluffy and pointless, though. You've been warned! I wrote this light, sweet, fluffy, romantic story to bring me up whenever I feel down. I hope this would make you happy, too!

This story is almost like a series of one-shots. Just plain sweetness and romance :D

Oh yeah, for those who reviewed in the story _Your World_:

**Lady Sto-Helit**: Thanks for the info! I can't believe Yuuri and I have the same birth date LOL. Though I don't think I'd be able to use Wolfram's supposed real birthday since I've pretty much outlined this story. Anyway, I'm glad you love it! I hope you'd love this too!

**maryjose416**: Thanks! As for your question, I'm…still thinking about it :p

**yuuram-LOVE:** Thanks! Sorry for the long wait!

**alice22: **I'm glad you think so! Here's the sequel!

**Sayoko Bizen: **Okay, I will but I've decided on using prince and queen alternatively but Wolfram's real place is a queen since he MIGHT get (I'm still undecided :p) pregnant...LOL

**Note:** If you've noticed, I don't mention Yuuri becoming the Maou unless he had to save someone or something like that. So when I say demon king, I'm just stating Yuuri's position, not his alter personality unless I said he transformed, okay?

On to the story!

**Chapter 1: Winter: White, pearls, pale, flushed and paperworks**

It had been a grand day in the great demon kingdom since Yuuri, their king had arrived back. He'd been gone for a while, having stayed longer in earth than the rest since his and Wolfram's wedding. The said couple was currently in their bedroom, dressed in their nightwear and talking to each other casually on their bed, watching the starry night sky.

"What am I supposed to be called?" Wolfram wondered, stretching his legs, his hands supporting him at his back.

"Huh?" Yuuri asked, his legs crossed and his arms supporting his weight like his husband's as he changed his view from the night sky to his beloved.

Wolfram raised his eyebrows as he wondered what answer Yuuri would give "Am I the wife or the husband?"

Yuuri smiled "Hmm…" he looked back at the sky "Well, I prefer spouse or consort better…" he said, looking back at Wolfram with a smile at the last word.

Wolfram sat up abruptly, causing Yuuri to back off a bit "Wimp!" he accused "Those aren't in the choices!"

"I gave you an answer already!" Yuuri reasoned, feeling a need to disappear rather quickly since having Wolfram in one of these banters would mean an all night-long debate.

"Wimp!" Wolfram shouted as he lunged forward, throwing the king off balance and pinning him flat on the bed.

"Wolfram…?" Yuuri asked, wondering what the said blonde was going to do. All he received was a smirk and one word "Righteousness." He stated proudly.

He straddled Yuuri on his waist and started tickling the young king. Yuuri laughed and tried to get Wolfram off him. They had been going for quite a while, neither of them noticing that they were nearing the edge of the queen-size bed. Finally, Yuuri struggled to push Wolfram off him with all his might and both of them fell on the floor with a rather loud thud.

"Ow…" they both exclaimed as Yuuri rubbed his head and Wolfram rubbed his back. They glared at each other for some time, silently accusing the other for the fall. After a few seconds, both of them started laughing. They were still young after all, eighty-two for Wolfram's demon race age and fifteen for Yuuri's human age. Yuuri was the first to stop as he studied his husband's form, happy and contented. He placed a hand on his cheek and Wolfram smiled at him before holding it.

The young king leaned forward, pressing their lips together before enjoying a passionate kiss. The blond prince ran his hand through his lover's hair, when Yuuri suddenly pulled back as he stood, earning himself a grunt from Wolfram. As Yuuri scrambled through his things, Wolfram sat on their bed and hugged his knees. He watched the one he loved talk as he continued to look through his things. "I'm so sorry! I almost forgot that I had to give you something…"

Wolfram yawned, a bit annoyed before acting alert as Yuuri raced his hand, holding something. "Aha! Got it!" he exclaimed. Yuuri walked over the bend and sat on it as he handed Wolfram a periwinkle-colored box with a white ribbon.

"It's for you." Yuuri said shyly. Blushing a bit, too. Wolfram smiled and held the box

"Thanks." He whispered "but why did you buy me a gift? It isn't my birthday or anything."

Yuuri looked at Wolfram "I just thought it would be nice to give you something from earth. The next time we go there I could accompany you to the mall so that I could buy something you like but…" he looked at the box and continued "I thought it would be nice give you this…"

Wolfram smiled and gave Yuuri a light kiss on the cheek which made the king blush. Yuuri looked down shyly and whispered "Why don't you open it?"

Wolfram nodded "I will. Thanks again."

Wolfram slowly untied the ribbon and lifted the cover. It revealed something wrapped in paper. He raised the object to see a nightgown. He was shocked to receive a gift such as this from Yuuri but maybe it meant something…

"It's white." the blond queen held the collar against his neck.

"Why did you pick white?" He asked. Yuuri changed his gaze from the nightgown to its recipient. Wolfram did the same. Yuuri blushed when their eyes met

"It's n-nothing. I couldn't find the shade of pink you had and the only blue they had was aqua. I didn't think you would like yellow so I thought white would be okay."

"Hmm…" was all that Wolfram could say while he continued studying the nightgown. It had almost the same style as his pink one but instead of ribbons, it had white pearls that served as buttons and it wasn't as frilly. It was kinda plain and simple except for the pearls that made it look atypical.

He smiled at Yuuri and stood up to get dressed. "So why did you buy me one anyway?" Wolfram asked while he changed and Yuuri watched

"I don't know…we were at the mall and my mom kept on talking about you and dad kept nodding along then I saw that nightgown at the store and I remembered you…" Yuuri blushed. His mom was insisting on buying lingerie but he dreaded seeing Wolfram in one. He didn't know why, though.

The blond turned around and slid back to bed. Yuuri, on instinct slid an arm around the queen's waist and drew him closer. Wolfram snuggled in Yuuri's embrace. After a few minutes, Wolfram sat up and smiled at Yuuri

"Yuuri, I feel cold…"  
Yuuri sat up and looked at the windows. They were closed and they had a blanket. He wondered why Wolfram was feeling cold. He looked at Wolfram who seemed pale against the moonlight then a sense of worry cam over him. He quickly placed his hands on Wolfram's forehead

"Are you feeling sick or feverish?" he asked but then he realized that the blond's forehead wasn't hot.

Wolfram shook his head from side to side "No." he answered softly.

Wolfram slowly laid back and faced the other side of the bed _No, that wimp didn't mean that…_ Wolfram thought. Yuuri slowly covered Wolfram with a blanket and lay down. Yuuri didn't know why he gave Wolfram a nightgown, or even a gift. Maybe he could say that it was a wedding gift. Wolfram cuddled Yuuri which made the king blush. Yuuri was starting to embrace Wolfram when Wolfram muttered "Wimp."

Yuuri sat up and said in a defensive tone "What?! What did I do this time?!"

Wolfram sat up with sleepy eyes as he yawned and stretched his arms. His new nightgown slid off one shoulder as he crossed his legs and said "Let's see…you bought me a gift, a nightgown at that, for what you say 'no reason' and I make a move by telling you that 'I feel cold' and you don't do anything at all."

"What do you mean by I didn't do anything?"

Wolfram sighed. "I'm tired of waiting for you. I guess I just have to make the first move."

With one swift movement, Wolfram was able to tackle Yuuri on their bed.

"See?" Wolfram grinned "Do you understand what I mean now?"

Yuuri flushed. Wolfram had pinned him down on their bed. He nodded. Yuuri flinched as Wolfram leaned closer.

"Yuuri, we've been married for a week now and you only touched me on our honeymoon but you haven't lately…"

Yuuri blushed even harder "Uhm…Wolf, I wasn't here for the past few days because I was on earth…" _on earth_ Yuuri thought again. It gave him an idea.

"But still," Wolfram tried to reason "Now that you're finally back, you haven't done anything to me, you wimp."

Yuuri struggled and broke free from Wolfram's clutches. He sat up as the blond did the same.

"I bought you a white nightgown as a…kinda like a wedding gift, though it's a bit late." He looked at Wolfram who seemed to be smiling sweetly.

"Wimp." He teased.

Yuuri grinned "but I'm your wimp." Then he tackled Wolfram on their bed "Haven't done anything?" he said as he kissed Wolfram "The night isn't over yet for you to say that I haven't done anything yet."

Wolfram grinned "You wouldn't do this if I didn't tell you to. You're such a wimp." He teased.

Yuuri frowned "Don't call me a wimp!" he said in a defensive tone. He gently caressed Wolfram's face. Wolfram smiled and held Yuuri's hand against his face. Yuuri then hesitantly pulled Wolfram's nightgown away as Wolfram smiled and pulled Yuuri closer.

--Later that night--

Yuuri snuggled against the blond boy and heard a satisfied sigh.

"Hmm…"

"'Hmm' what?" Yuuri asked, placing an arm around Wolfram's waist

"What?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Wolfram answered as he held Yuuri's hand.

Yuuri thought of a question that bothered his head to no end and so he decided to finally ask it.

"Wolfram, are you…happy?" Yuuri asked hesitantly.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I am. I got a wimpy demon king by my side as a husband who has the only permission to ravish me every night but is still too wimpy to do so." Wolfram joked, holding Yuuri's hand over his chest.

"Wolfram! Stop kidding around! I'm serious. Just answer the question."

Wolfram turned around to face Yuuri, still holding his hand; he kissed it and said "I am. And I always will be as long as you're here. So don't you ever leave, wimp."

"Don't worry, I won't." Yuuri smiled. He leaned and kissed Wolfram. "Maybe you're right."

Wolfram's eyes widened in interest "About what?"

Yuuri grinned "Maybe I should ravish you more often."

Wolfram's brows furrowed "'Maybe'?"

Yuuri gently caressed Wolfram's face that made a small smile formed on Wolfram's lips "And I will."

--The next day--

When Yuuri married Wolfram, he thought that he'd get benefits. Benefits, like someone to rule the country with, or more likely someone to share his paperwork with. No, he didn't marry Wolfram for that, it'd be unforgivable and he really truly loved the boy but…he just thought he'd have lesser papers to sign now that he as someone who shared his…power? Position? Throne…?

Yuuri looked at Wolfram from across the room where he sat on a chair, reading a book. The blond prince smiled a bit as he continued to enjoy his book which made Yuuri frown a bit.

Usually when Wolfram smiled, it would make Yuuri happy since it was what he wanted Wolfram to do, smile. Ever since they got married, Wolfram could be rarely seen sulking or seen with his infamous pout. It delighted Yuuri to see that Wolfram smiled more often but right now, it irritated him to no end.

Why did he have to do all his paperwork? Wasn't Wolfram, as queen of the Great Demon kingdom suppose to do _some_ paperwork too?

--

Wolfram had felt Yuuri's stare the moment he laid eyes on him. Or was it more of a glare? Anyway, he decided to ignore it for the moment as he read and smiled. No, it was not the book that Günter had practically forced him to read since he was now queen and he had to learn his proper etiquette and duties, but Yuuri's facial expression.

He'd had always felt it when Yuuri looked at him, like there was some kind of connection between them or just his instinct whenever his lover laid those dark eyes on his. For now, he watched his lover frown at him from the corner of his eye as he pretended to read the utterly boring book. He figured that Yuuri would tell him whatever he thought when he was ready, and that it would probably be another one of his complaints.

--

Yuuri couldn't take it anymore, his paperwork was so frustrating and he felt like he was going to burst if he'd continue with his work.

It was totally unlike Yuuri to be frustrated over something very little, but it was also so unlike Wolfram to be so peaceful.

And so, in feeling very agitated, Yuuri decided to make himself heard.

"It's unfair!" he suddenly shouted. But Wolfram neither flinched nor looked at him.

"What is?" Wolfram asked, acting uninterested at his husband's complaint.

"That you get to sit all day and read that crappy book while I have to sign all these papers!"

"Well," Wolfram started to say without giving a glance at Yuuri "that is your job as king."

"That's unfair! You should have your fair part, too!"

"I do have my paperwork, too," Wolfram said, finally looking at Yuuri "and I'm finished already. I've signed all the papers I had to regarding this month's banquets, parties, celebrations and all."

"Still…"

"That's your job, wimp. Stop complaining already!" it was meant as an insult, but it didn't have its venom.

Yuuri just gave a defeated sigh as he slumped on his desk. "I'm just…tired…" he explained.

Wolfram just looked at him before skimming back at his book. Then a phrase caught his eye. It was somewhere along "sharing a bed" and "making sure that the king was satisfied and happy" that piqued his interest.

Wolfram got an idea and so to Yuuri's surprise, Wolfram closed his book. The young king's brows rose when Wolfram stood up and locked the door behind him. Feeling curious at Wolfram's action, Yuuri sat up straight, looking at his husband as he walked toward him with a smirk.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked, confused at what his lover planned to do.

Wolfram just pushed his chair back, kneeled in front of him and pushed Yuuri's knees apart from each other before opening his fly.

"Wo-wolf!" Yuuri exclaimed, holding Wolfram's shoulders at arm's length to keep him from doing what he was going to do.

"What?" Wolfram asked all too innocently.

"What are you doing?" Yuuri asked in a quick, hushed voice.

"Following a book called 'Queen's Proper Etiquette'." He mocked proudly.

Yuuri's brow rose at this.

"Come on Yuuri, I know you want it." Wolfram teased, smiling seductively at Yuuri.

Yuuri gulped. Wolfram frowned a bit. Hell, they were already married, and they've done those things even before they got married. Damn it, what was wrong with Yuuri? Just then…

"Are you sure the door's locked?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes. You can relax now, no one else but _I_ would see your…" Wolfram let it hang as he smirked.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri said as he playfully slapped Wolfram on the shoulder. They laughed for a while when Wolfram leaned forward a little, giving the signal that he wanted to start.

Finally, Yuuri smiled seductively "What's gotten you all excited anyway?" the young king asked.

"I read something about making sure you get pleasurable experiences from the book. So be thankful for that 'crappy' book…" Wolfram murmured before his head went in between Yuuri's legs.

"Hn." Yuuri couldn't respond anymore as his eyes shut and his hands went to Wolfram's hair.

_At least, _Wolfram thought as he went on with his—or Yuuri's—or rather, their business _the wimp won't have anything to complain about. Oh god, I love him so much…_

Just then he heard Yuuri moan.

_Does he love me as much as I love him? _He thought as he continued.

"Wolfram." Just his name, it made him stop and look up from where he was with his mouth still slightly ajar. Black eyes stared into green eyes seriously before it softened and Yuuri smiled.

"I love you," he said as his hands went down from Wolfram's hair to his cheeks "_so much_."

Wolfram licked his lips and smiled before standing up and bending over to kiss Yuuri.

"I love you, too."

**end of chapter 1**

There! So, is it good enough? I hope so…

I need HELP! Should I make Wolfram's birthday on **February 8** since Lady Sto-Helit told me that Wolf's birthday is on Feb (oh yeah, thanks again!) or **December 7 **(since I originally planned to make it on December)? It depends on your vote so please do so. And please choose the given choices too.

Make your vote, quick! Because my update depends on it.

Oh yeah, please give me some feedback on this chapter, I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
